The present disclosure relates to an electronic device and a recording medium which are suitable for setting operation of various functions of the electronic device.
For example, electronic devices such as MFPs equipped with a printing function, a copy function, a FAX function, a data transmission/reception function via a network, and the like. Incidentally, when using these functions, there are cases where a setting operation for each setting item in each the function is required. More specifically, for example, when the copy function is taken as an example, there are setting items such as density, magnification, resolution, number of copies, and the like. In this case, the setting contents in each the setting item is stored in a storage device such as a HDD, and therefore if the setting item remains unchanged, the previous setting contents can be taken over.
However, if the MFP is installed in an environment that can be used by multiple users, the contents of the setting item may be changed by each user. In this case, for example, when the copy function is used with the contents of the previous setting item, it is necessary to perform the setting operation of the setting item once again depending on a certain user, and the setting operation is troublesome.
As a typical example to solve such a troublesome setting operation, the following image forming device has been proposed. In this image forming device, a main controller performs individual authentication for authenticating an individual, and an operation history based on the inputted operation command is stored in the HDD part for each authenticated individual. Then, based on the stored operation histories of the each individual, the liquid crystal panel is caused to display the operation histories of the authenticated individual and a setting is made based on selecting one from the displayed operation histories.